Moments of absolute peace
by KazueHiromi
Summary: The generation of miracles and their phantom player had seemingly dissapeared after their respective practice matches. Their teammates, worried and frantic began searching only to find them on a secluded part of the gymnasium, cuddled together and...sleeping? Friendship-centric. AkaKuro.


**Summary: The Generation of Miracles and their phantom player had seemingly disappeared after their respective practice matches. Their teammates, worried and frantic began searching only to find them on a secluded part of the gymnasium, cuddled together and...sleeping?**

**One-shot. Friendship centric. Implied AkaKuro.**

**Fanfic plot and story: mine, the whole KNB franchise: not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Moments of peace~<strong>

"Did you find him yet?"

"No. It's true that he lacks presence but he's not entirely invisible and could be found if you focus your eyes but now it seems like he just disappeared" Aida Riko clicked her tongue "I'll make sure to triple his training menu"

"Let's just try finding him again. It's getting pretty late" Hyuuga suggested.

"Taiga go bring Kuruko's things with you"

"Why me? Ah, fine" Just then a knock was heard from outside.

"Come in" Teppei opened the door only to find one Tatsuya Himuro searching the room.

"Ah, he's not here too. Sorry for the interruption" Himuro bowed down in apology.

"Who?" Taiga asked his older brother figure.

"Murasakibara-kun. He just disappeared out of the blue. The more shocking part is he actually left all his snacks in the locker room we're using"

"What? Him too?" Riko placed a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Kuroko's been missing too" Kagami answered Himuro's unvoiced question.

"Hey! Sorry for the interruption but have you seen Shin-chan? We've been looking for him everywhere since after the practice matches"

"What, him too?" Hyuuga deadpanned.

Takao blinked "What do you mean by him too?"

"We're also looking for both Kuroko and Murasakibara. Both of them disappeared leaving their things behind"

"Now that you've mentioned that, Shin-chan actually left his lucky item"

"Eh?"

What exactly is going on that the Generation of Miracles and the phantom player would willingly leave something so important? Kagami stared at the untouched cup of Vanilla Milkshake.

"Let's just go find them again. Koganei you stay here for when Kuroko comes back" Rikou mentioned the boys to move. Both Himuro and Takao decided to tag along after informing their respective teams.

On their way, they met one pissed Shoichi Imayoshi.

"Hey, has anyone seen Aomine?"

"Him too?" Hyuuga raised a brow "Why does it seem that they've all vanished out of the blue?"

"You mean Kuroko too...and if I assume even Midorima and Murasakibara?"

A nod.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Imayoshi asked.

"If we know we wouldn't be here searching for our phantom player" Kagami pointed out.

Mitobe silently nodded.

"Even Daiki, sure he's skipped practice but at least I always have a faint idea where he is. I've tried to contact Momoi-san if she knows but she's not answering any of my calls"

"They could have at least told us where they're going" Himuro voiced his worries.

"Excuse me but have you seen-"

"No we have no idea where Kise is" Kasamatsu's supposed question, interrupted by almost all the people he came across with.

"Looks like we're all missing a teammate" Teppei noted while Hyuuga tried his best to calm Riko. Their coach simply doesn't like it when she's got no idea about her team's whereabouts.

"Shin-chan is a Tsundere but he could have told me where he went" Takao added as an afterthought.

"Damn that Kise. He suddenly left out of the blue leaving his phone behind and now he keeps on getting calls from his manager"

"Now that I think if it, Aomine left all his Mai-chan magazines behind" Imayoshi added

"Let's just continue looking for them"

"Oops! Sorry for bump- It's you!" Kagami pointed out.

"Ah, Mayuzumi-san" Kasamatsu nodded at the Rakuzan player.

"Hello" Mayuzumi gave a small nod "Sorry for bumping into you, Kagami-san. I 'll be on my way"

"Eh? You mean Akashi actually told you to go home early?"

"Teppei it's close to six"

"Captain actually cancelled practice around four. I just decided to stay"

"Hey that's around the same time that Shin-chan left"

"Do you know where he went?" Mayuzumi shook his head before telling that he needs to go.

"What's going on here?" Momoi Satsuki, holding a clipboard and a pen blinked.

"There you are, where is Daiki?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Well I assume you all are looking for them, right?"

Several nods.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys don't know about their little bonding activity" Momoi then took a photo of the gym they're in and gave a quick study "If my calculations are correct, the back exit of this gym is the place people would most likely go to. Which only meant that those guys are there"

"Care to elaborate?"

"You'll soon find out. We should go, it's getting pretty late"

The others, having no other options decided to follow.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

They had no idea that this is what Momoi meant by bonding activity.

"Hey, should we wake them up?" Takao asked, unsure.

"But they all look so at peace" Hyuuga reasoned out.

"I never thought they actually do this, taking naps together" Himuro looked at the former Teikou team who had all cuddled together, sleeping without a care.

Sure enough, Akashi had leaned against the wall with his head placed on Midorima's shoulder and a hand gently placed on Kuroko's hair hinting that he had run his fingers on the phantom players blue locks. Kuroko meanwhile had settled his head on the Rakuzan captain's lap, he stirred a little but made no signs of waking up.

Ryota with his arms underneath his head had used Kuroko's stomach as a makeshift pillow. Aomine with his Touo jersey slightly showing his well-shaped abs had used Kise's stomach as his own pillow.

Midorima who had settled himself besides Akashi had his head rested on the others with both arms crossed. Murasakibara used the green-haired teens legs as his pillow while he curled up into a fetal position.

All of them sleeping without a care in the world.

"We should really start waking them up"

"Sure, after we're done taking photos" Takao, Kagami, Momoi and surprisingly Himuro had their phones out. Teppei decided to join in the fun.

Just then Murasakibara stirred and opened his eyes. Seconds later he moved to a sitting position. "Ara, Muro-chin and others are here"

"We've been looking for you, Murasakibara-kun" Himuro then handed a bag of snacks he had carried with him.

"Thanks Muro-chin"

"Atsushi go eat somewhere and stop putting crumbs on my jersey" seems like Midorima had woken up.

Takao smirked and handed his teammates lucky item, a red bottle of nail polish. The shooter muttered an almost inaudible thanks before gently moving Akashi's head away from his shoulder, having the red-head lean against the wall so the shooter can stand up.

Momoi meanwhile shook the tanned basketball player awake. Aomine's eyes shot with a dark glare "What the hell, woman!"

"It's getting late, Dai-chan. We need to go home"

"Tsch." The ace player uncharacteristically stood up. The sudden commotion caused Kise to finally wake up.

"Good, you're finally up"

Kise rubbed his sleepiness away before looking at his sempai in confusion.

"Ah, sempai"

"Don't ah, sempai me. Your manager had called you for hours" Kasamatsu handed Kise's phone a little too non-gently.

"Thanks sempaichii"

"What about these two?" Hyuuga asked when both Kuruko and Akashi didn't show any signs of waking up.

"Just leave them be" Aomine yawned.

"But we can't just leave them behind!" Riko tried to protest but got off by Atsushi who knelt besides his former captain "Neh, Akachin we can leave you two behind,right?"

"Of course, Atsushi" Akashi smirked as he once again played with Kuroko's hair. The boys showed no signs of waking up.

"Holy shit! Since when have you been awake?" Kagami pointed out.

"Be quiet. If my Tetsuya wakes up due to your loud and idiotic mouth" Akashi threatened with a scissor from out of nowhere.

"My Tetsuya?" The others minus Momoi and Generation of Miracles raised a brow and repeated the two words inside their heads. Could it be...?

"Yes we're dating" Akashi smugly answered the unasked question.

"What!?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"What's the time? The others seemed to have left" Kuroko finally woke up.

"It's getting close to seven. The others left hours ago and your teammate had been generous enough to bring your things here"

"Oh"

"And I told them about us"

Tetsuya almost choked "You should have woken me up, Akashi-kun before telling them"

"But I like watching you sleep, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked "...and I did told you to call me Sei, remember?"

A nod.

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit. Is Sei hungry too?"

"I prefer eating you up, my dear Tetsuya" Akashi leaned closer to the already blushing phantom player.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't caught up on both the Anime and the Manga which meant I only have a tad info about their characters so if it happens that they're acting too OOC then my apologies.<strong>

**Sorry if I failed on the AkaKuro part, I recently just started writing Yaoi so yeah.**

**Your reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
